Dark Bloom
Biography Dark Bloom is a strange mare who isn't like other ponies out there. She always thought of different ways to have fun as a filly. One of which tore her her wings. When learning to fly, she flew through the Everfree Forest's vine section. Getting caught in the vines, she began to scrape her wings on all the thorns, leaving holes and cuts everywhere. Her wings never healed. They just grew with the scars, never to be full again. Nicknames Dark Bloom has only nicknames that both her friends, and family call her. * Bloomy * Darky * Bloom * Dark Family Dark Bloom currently lives away from her family. She has three other siblings. Her little brother, , and her two younger sisters, and . And the pony who raised her from birth is her father, . Relationships She currently has a wolf pup by the name of . The pup was found on the streets, dirty and scared. Bloom took her in, cleaned her and asked her to stay with her. Through time, the two have been happy, playing and spending time with her family. Dark bloom currently lives with her marefriend, Posion Joke in a nice small house by her parents. She lives there because of her little sister. Necklace Dark Bloom's necklace is her prized possession. Given to her as a filly by her mother, Bloom treasures it more than anything. It is that last thing she has that reminds her of her filly days and without it, she wouldn't be complete. Talent Dark Bloom's talent is something that is a bit strange to others. She is very good at growing and using flowers in many ways that can either harm or aid ponies in their daily lives. Most of the flowers she grows are at her old home in the Everfree, where most refuse to go because it is dark and not normal. For her, it is warming and peaceful to go into the forest. Health There are only a few flowers Bloom knows that can help ponies with their health. These flowers are very useful when it comes to healing, or relieving pain instead of drinking a nasty potion. Flavor Another way Bloom uses her flowers is to add a little flavor to food. She barely uses flowers on food like sandwiches, but mostly uses them in smoothies at 's Crazy Smoothies. The flowers let out a scent that make ponies want to come back more to the shop. Not just for the smoothies, but for the beautiful smell. She is also creator of the Rainbow Blast, approved by on her first visit. Decoration The last thing Bloom uses flowers for is for decorating her room, dresses, or front yard. She loves tending to her garden. it relieves stress and creates beauty to her home. Cutiemark Bloom's cutiemark is a Blueberry Blue rose, with a darker blue outline. It symbolizes her knowledge on how flowers work within the Everfree Forest. She earned it by sniffing a flower her father was holding. The flower was a rare type of poison that numbs whoever holds it. Being smart, Bloom smacked her fathers hoof, and immediately told him why. Soon after he was treated, Dark Bloom's cutiemark appeared on her flank. Job Bloom is currently employed at 's Crazy Smoothies in Ponyville. She is a hard worker and very friendly. She is either working the counter, cleaning tables, or refreshing the decorations in and outside the shop. Being the manager of the shop, she pushes herself and her fellow co-workers to do their best in making the shop shine. Trivia * Likes flowers * Loves her job * Smoothie maker Likes: * Flowers * Smoothies * Her family * Smoothies * Everfree Forest Dislikes: * Bullies * Sad ponies * Destroyed nature * No sleep * Everfree being shamed * Ponies who wear a ton of make-up to work Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Pegasi